cupidschocolatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ye Zhengdong
Ye Zhengdong is Haoyi's best friend since they were kids who appears in Cupid's Chocolates. i Background He has been childhood friends with Haoyi and Xueli. He used to like Xueli but gave up on her since she likes Haoyi. In the past, Zhengdong was not Haoyi's friend finding him boring, but after meeting his cousin, Ling Xiaotu, who wants him to be his friend does so when Haoyi stood up for him due to their cleaning duties. In middle school, Zhengdong would hang around with Haoyi and he would also invite Xueli to come with them though he notice that both Haoyi and Xueli didn't look happy together but believed that the two love each other. He does ask Haoyi if he still loves Xueli or even cares about her. In Season 1, he met with Haoyi to discuss about the returning of Du Yuze believing that he's after Xueli to hurt her like he did in the past and left the matter to Haoyi to deal with since they both go to different schools. In Season 2, Zhengdong was assisting Haoyi after he got release from the hospital with a broken arm helping him to get ready like getting Haoyi's clothes on until he recovers showing care of his best friend's well being. He came to see Haoyi sometimes after wondering if he return Xueli's feelings for him so that Haoyi can protect her from Du Yuze. Later, he's approached by Zitong, Tang Xuan, and Lin Yuan asking him if Haoyi had a relationship with his cousin to which he said that they did though he can't gossip about it since their were stories behind it in the past. Zhengdong tells them that as his character, they should ask him directly if they don't trust him that is and walked away letting the girls decide what to do with the situation they're in. Appearance Zhengdong has blonde hair and light red eyes. He wears half casual clothes. Personality Zhengdong is a very happy guy. He can also be concern of certain things like the relationship of Haoyi and Xueli. He can be stricken with Haoyi wondering if his best friend really cares about Xueli's feelings or not and won't take "I don't know" for an answer. He also shows great concern for Xueli's safety when her ex-boyfriend returns willing to protect her if Haoyi doesn't do anything about it. Despite this, he truly cares for Haoyi helping him recover and knowing his character well enough to tell off the girls accusing Haoyi of having a relationship with Ling Xioatu, stating Haoyi had a lot of issues he would never speak of openly and to trust in his character. This also demonstrates he is intelligent and a good judge of character. Relationships Friends Jiang Haoyi Zhengdong met Haoyi in grade school and become his best friend all they to university. They both get along really well. Zhengdong assisted Haoyi when he was recovering from the hospital. Ouyang Xueli Zhengdong had a crush on Xueli, but notice that she had no interest in him since she likes Haoyi. Because of this, he gave up on her and remained friends with her. Haoyi's Harem "Though I don't know how you guys are getting along with him. You should know him. Or you don't trust that - what you see is the real Haoyi"? Zhengdong seems to get along well with Haoyi's harem. They would sometimes come to see him to get some answers about Haoyi if they have to. Other Ling Xiaotu Zhengdong at first did not get along with Xiaotu when she scold him for not helping Haoyi for their cleaning duties. It remains unknown if he became her friend or not. Enemy Du Yuze "Du Yuze that bastard really hurt Xueli miserably at first"! At first, Zhengdong was scared of Du Yuze when they first met. However, he hated Du Yuze after he hurt Xueli in public, dumped her, and considered him an enemy. He saw Du Yuze after he came back from Japan learning that his family's company went bankrupt and had to return home. Zhengdong met with Haoyi telling him about the situation leaving Du Yuze's matter to him believing that Du Yuze will come after Xueli trusting that Haoyi will protect her. Zhengdong shows deep hatred for Du Yuze. Gallery 001_1475424070.jpg|Zhengdong In The Web Manga Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 2.46.47 PM.png|Zhengdong In The Anime Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 3.37.19 PM.png|Young Zhengdong Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 3.34.43 PM.png|Young Zhengdong In Middle School Screenshot 2018-04-30 at 10.10.36 AM.png|Zhengdong and Haoyi Screenshot (1071).png Screenshot 2018-06-11 at 3.28.22 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-28 at 5.00.07 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-28 at 5.01.08 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 2.47.50 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters